The present invention relates to key locks, and in particular to a lock system for vehicles and the like.
Key locks for vehicles and the like are generally well known in the art. Recreational vehicles typically have a number of key locks to control access to various areas of the vehicle, such as access doors to the vehicle interior, closures for storage compartments, and the like. While such locks are often configured so that a single key fits all locks, a problem exists, particularly at dealer lots, showrooms and the like, in managing and tracking the numerous keys for the vehicles being offered for sale. A salesman will typically require access to all lockable areas of a vehicle to properly show the vehicle to a prospective buyer. Also, customers normally want to be shown numerous vehicles before making a final selection, such that the efficient and accurate management of the numerous vehicle keys involved presents a significant challenge.
While special master keys are sometimes used to access all areas of a number of different vehicles to facilitate showing and/or demonstrating the vehicles to prospective purchasers, the locks must be re-keyed when the vehicle is sold to provide the buyer with adequate security. Consequently, a lock system that provides customers and sales personnel with easy access to the lockable areas of a vehicle, yet can be readily converted to personalize the locks after the sale of the vehicle, would be advantageous and represent a significant advancement in the vehicle lock art.
One aspect of the present invention is a lock system for vehicles and the like of the type having at least one closure. A lock housing is mounted adjacent the closure, and includes a lock barrel with an axial tumbler groove, a positioner shoulder adjacent an outer portion of the barrel and a keeper shoulder adjacent an inner portion of the barrel. A lock plug is closely received in the barrel for rotation between locked and unlocked positions, and includes a keyway and outwardly biased, radially shifting tumblers. A control key is inserted into the keyway to retract all of the tumblers except a positioner tumbler that engages the positioner shoulder to locate the lock plug in a first axial position in the barrel. When the control key is removed, an outer keeper tumbler is biased outwardly for abutting contact with the keeper shoulder. A dealer key is inserted into the keyway to retract all of the tumblers except the positioner and outer keeper tumblers to permit rotation of the plug between the locked and unlocked positions. A customer key is inserted into the keyway to retract all of the tumblers except the outer keeper tumbler, and shift the plug axially into a second axial position in the barrel, wherein an inner keeper tumbler is biased outwardly for abutting contact with the keeper shoulder, and the positioner tumbler is shifted into the tumbler groove to prevent rotation of the plug by the dealer key to provide customer security.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a lock system for vehicles and the like of the type having at least one closure. A lock housing is mounted adjacent the closure, and includes a lock barrel with an axial tumbler groove, a positioner shoulder adjacent an outer portion of the barrel and a keeper shoulder adjacent an inner portion of the barrel. A lock plug is closely received in the barrel for rotation between locked and unlocked positions, and includes a keyway and outwardly biased, radially shifting tumblers. A first key is inserted into the keyway to retract all of the tumblers except a positioner tumbler that engages the positioner shoulder to locate the lock plug in a first axial position in the barrel. When the first key is removed, an outer keeper tumbler is spring biased outwardly for abutting contact with the keeper shoulder. A second key is inserted into the keyway to retract all of the tumblers except the positioner and outer keeper tumblers to permit rotation of the plug between the locked and unlocked positions. A third key is inserted into the keyway to retract all of the tumblers except the outer keeper tumbler, and shift the plug axially into a second axial position in the barrel, wherein an inner keeper tumbler is biased outwardly for abutting contact with the keeper shoulder, and the positioner tumbler is shifted into the tumbler groove to prevent rotation of the plug by the dealer key to provide customer security.
The present invention comprises a lock system that provides customers and sales personnel with easy access to the lockable areas of numerous vehicles, yet can be readily converted to personalize the locks of a specific vehicle after it is sold to provide the buyer with security. The lock system is quite durable, has reduced manufacturing costs, and an uncomplicated design. Furthermore, the invention is efficient in use, capable of a long operating life, and particularly well adapted for the proposed used.